Baby Photos
by Haku no Ookami
Summary: First part of the 'In Three Years' Series. "I went to the photo shop today to restore these photos! Wanna see them?" Before Vegeta could reply that he didn't want nor did care for some stupid photos, Mrs. Briefs open the album. "It's Bulma's baby pictures!"


**Title:** Baby Photos

**Series: **In Three Years

**Author: **Haku no Ookami

**Beta:** None

**Rate:** PG-13/T

**Pair/Characters:** Vegeta/Bulma, Dr. Briefs/Mrs. Briefs

**Mention of:** Yamcha/Bulma

**Type:** Shojo/Humor/One-Shot

**Summary: **"I went to the photo shop today to restore these photos! Wanna see them?" Before Vegeta could reply that he didn't want nor did care for some stupid photos, Mrs. Briefs open the album. "It's Bulma's baby pictures!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. It's property of Akira Toriyama

**A/N: **Hi! Well, this is the revised version of the original 'Baby Photos' fic. I decide to make a series with all this V/B one-shots. Please read & review! Enjoy!

It was a sunny summer day in West City. The house vibrates with the small buzz of technological artifacts. The Saiyan enters to the house through the kitchen's door as he stretches his strong, tan arms above his head. The man grabs a glass, opens the fridge's door and pours some ice-cold water in it. His dark, ebony eyes gaze out of the window to the blue sky.

_I wonder how Kakarrot is training._ Thought the man and drank his water. They were training for the oncoming androids that the mysterious, Super Saiyan teen told them about. Vegeta snorts at the thought of the kid, he was a Super Saiyan, but how was the question. The only Saiyans left were himself, Kakarrot and his brat, Gohan. He put the glass in the sink and opens the fridge again.

He was hungry, he had been training since six o' clock in the morning and it was already early noon. So, his body was demanding food. He found the pizza's left over and begin eating it cold. He liked it better cold than hot. He was munching it happily, when Mrs. Brief enters the kitchen with something in her hands. He looks at the blonde and nods in greeting. She was annoying, but she gives him food and cookies, so he decides to not blow her up and be a little nice to her.

"Oh! Vegeta-kun! It's a beautiful day, isn't?" The bubbly woman asks him in a cheerful manner. Vegeta just grunts in reply. It was true; it was an excellent day for training. Not too hot, but not chilling. She sits beside him; he already finishes eating the entire pizza box. She put the thing she was carrying on the table, it was a photo album.

"I went to the photo shop today to restore these photos! Wanna see them?" Before Vegeta could reply that he didn't want nor did care for some stupid photos, Mrs. Briefs open the album. There was a baby girl, with blue hair, naked in a big bed. Vegeta looks at her, she was so cute.

"It's Bulma's baby pictures!" Mrs. Briefs exclaims in a cheerful voice. The next half an hour, they spend it watching the photos and Vegeta listening to embarrassing stories that he memorize for later.

Blackmail.

**OOooOO**

The blue-haired heiress was walking toward her house, mumbling curses. _That bastard! Fucking idiot! That was the WORST date I ever had! He doesn't NEED to leer at other woman having ME at his side! UGH!_ As she said, she had the worst date in the history of dates! First, her hair had rebelled against her and she had to wear it in a braid to tame it, Next, she was late to her date, THEN, Yamcha decides to be 'too friendly' with their waitress. Because of that they had a fight, making her walk home.

Bulma gives a sigh and walk inside the kitchen. _Nothing can be worse than this date._ She though wrong. She hears Vegeta's deep, husky chuckle and saw what was in his hand. It was a baby picture of her crying when she was sitting on Santa's lap. She had been terrified of the big man dressed in red.

Bulma froze in horror.

Vegeta was looking at her baby photos

"Oh! Bulma! Honey! How was your date?" Her mom asks in a happy tone.

Vegeta was LOOKING at her baby photos.

Said man turns toward her, he gives Bulma a sexy smirk and waves the photo; taunting her.

"You were so cute, Onna. You had soft-looking butt cheeks." And he laughs in that deep voice of his.

VEGETA WAS LOOKING AT HER BABY PICS!

"Why the fuck are you looking at my baby pictures?!" Bulma screams at the male, which made her mother giggle.

"I'm showing them to him! I just got them fix! Now, who wants some lemonade?" She stands up and made frolic to the counter, oblivious to the death atmosphere that surrounds her daughter.

"Give me that picture, Vegeta." Bulma says in a low voice, the Saiyan Prince smirks and glance at the picture in his gloved hand.

"Mmm, why? I like it, maybe I even keep it." She growls at him and his smirk got sexier. She looks so hot when she was embarrassed. Vegeta made an act of place it inside his short's pocket and Bulma pounce him. He jumps out of the way and ran out of the house.

"VEGETA, YOU BASTARD! Come back here!" Bulma race after him, chasing after the Saiyan all over the yard. Mrs. Brief looks out of the window.

"Oh, my!" At that, Dr. Brief arrives at the kitchen and follows his wife's gaze. Vegeta was taunting Bulma with the photo, his face smug. She was shouting at him, trying to grab it, but he dances away from her, laughing.

"Ahh, young love. Don't you think, my dear?" Dr. Briefs asks his wife; wrapping an arm around her waist. The blonde giggle and nods, watching the young couple interacts. Vegeta smirks and let the woman tackle him to the ground.

"Gimme!" She was on top of him, rubbing her body against his; trying to grab the embarrassing evidence.

"Okay." He rolls them, so he could be on top and presses his lips against hers. Bulma stops her trashing when she realizes that one of the most powerful men she knows was kissing her. Bulma closes her eyes and returns it, placing her arms around his strong neck; he turns his head to deepen the kiss. She parts her soft lips, and he brushes his tongue all over her mouth, getting the petite human hot. He broke the kiss, licks his lips, and stands up.

"You can have it." He then walks all smug toward the G-Room, leaving a daze, Bulma on the grass. _I think Vegeta seeing the pictures wasn't bad after all._

**The End**

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
